


Only in a Dream

by Moonliel



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Onesided Snape/Harry, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, snarry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-09-20
Updated: 2008-09-20
Packaged: 2018-04-18 13:07:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4707074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonliel/pseuds/Moonliel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry has yet another detention, but maybe that’s the least of his worries. Somewhat one-sided HPSS. OneShot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Only in a Dream

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on fanfiction.net under the name "Setsuna-X"; cross-posted on AO3
> 
> Some weird tenses and POVs. Wrote this during Econ and just decided to post, so sorry about mistakes and the such.
> 
> Not sure if considered underage as this takes place in England and age of consent is different? Suffice to say Harry is 16-17, Severus is about 30. Does it make a difference since they're wizards and have a longer lifespan???

“Detention, Potter,” said a silky voice. Ron threw Harry a piting stare. He mouthed ‘sorry mate’ while Hermione gave Harry an understanding glance as she packed her things and walked out of the classroom after Ron. Harry just released a heavy sigh as he packed his things as well.

“You will serve it now,” said the voice again. Harry nodded, expecting as much though he was seething inside. Of course Harry would be the one punished and not Malfoy. He could still hear the blonds' sniggering as the boy strutted out of the classroom. 

Harry took off his robe and draped it across the stool because he didn’t want to get his robe wet or dirty. He was left dressed in black slacks and a button white shirt. He uncuffed his sleeve buttons and began rolling them up as he made his way over to the dirty cauldrons on the side table.

Professor Snape watched the boys' progress across the room, his lip curled in a snarl. How dare the boy assume that washing cauldrons was his punishment. Did he think he was a first year?

Harry, unaware of Snape’s thoughts, found the special cauldron cleaning solution and sponge. Snape eyed the boy clinically. He was short, but seemed to grow since the last semester. The hair was still black and messy and he still wore those atrocious glasses, but the eyes hidden behind those lenses were blazing emerald. Snape lost sight of the jewels as Harry turned his back on him and began scrubbing the cauldron in earnest. 

Neither of them said anything. Severus kept eyeing the boy, looking for something to reprimand him on. He could see Potter’s shoulder blades move up and down in his somewhat tight shirt every time he scrubbed. He could see the body moving in motion, a slight rotation of the hips, a twinge there and the boy was making light grunting sounds every time he came across a particularly hard spot to scrub.

Against his control Severus found himself becoming aroused. This boy that he absolutely loathed was able to give him a hard-on without even trying. Snape scowled more. Well, if he was going to sport an erection he might as well get his fantasy worth.

“Potter!” he barked, making the teen jump in surprise.

“Yes, sir?” Harry responded through gritted teeth. He was perfectly at home cleaning cauldrons and Snape just took him out of his comfort zone. 

Severus ignored the glaring eyes of the teen in front of him and said “What made you think that you would be scrubbing cauldrons this evening?” Harry looked at him blankly for a moment. He whispered something, but Severus noticed. “What was that?” asked Severus acidly. 

Harry, not willing to test his luck just answered as meekly as he could, “Nothing, sir.”

Severus’ obsidian eyes twinkled in delight. He didn’t know why, but it thrilled him to see the boy submitting to him. Snape glared at the emerald-eyed boy for good measure. “Very well. I want you to scrub the floor with that sponge in your hand where your ruined potion fell .” 

Harry at first looked bewildered then annoyed. He narrowed his eyes at Snape, about to explode at the man, but he swallowed his words as he bit out, “Yes, sir.” Harry got down on his hands and knees before Snape. Severus was glad that Harry was turned the other way or else he would have seen his lust-filled obsidian eyes. Severus then linked his hands together, wringing his potion-stained fingers in order to stop himself from placing his hand onto that round and firm-looking posterior. 

Said bum was moving back and forth. Harry was unconsciously imitating a most seductive act. His black trousers stretched tight over his thighs and butt. His arm muscles flexed with each scrub and sweat droplets began to form on his brow, matting some of the ebony strands against his forehead.

Severus was just standing there. Solid; his body was rooted on the spot with entranced eyes. Harry released tiny pants from effort and little riveting little grunts as he continued to scrub, finding a particular spot on the floor hard to clean. Severus’ mind went on overdrive. A mind and eyes as sharp as his could not help but take in all these little details. They accumulated into his brain and soon his imagination began to run wild.

**+++**

All of a sudden the dungeon room melts away, revealing his own bedroom chamber. The lights are dimmed, making a romantic air. He then sees Potter, or Harry, as he should think of him now, without a shirt and muscles trickled with sweat, making his tanned skin glow golden and his vitality obvious.

The young body is sprawled on his bed, wanting, lustful, and waiting for Severus to claim him. And so he does. 

Severus moves onto the bed himself, his cloak gone, boots and socks off. He takes his time removing his shirt all the while watching the man before him squirm because of his increasing desire for him. Severus leans over Harry, his hands unbutton the raven-haired boy’s trousers. A swift yank has the black material in a heap on the floor and his cotton boxers soon join them. 

Harry is left naked with nothing but his glasses on his face. Sweating, panting and willing on silken sheets. Severus takes his hand and reaches for him. Harry then lunges at him, ripping his clothes off--enthusiastic and wanting to see more of Severus’ skin.

Severus lets him, amused by this as he later bats Harry’s hands away and removes the rest of his remaining clothing. They are left on the bed together, Severus lying atop of Harry, their bare skin touching.

Harry’s golden skin along side Severus’ pale body creates a strong contrast, and Severus moves to make that body under him flush with color. He nibbles on Harry’s neck, eliciting a small gasp. The Potions Master grins lightly against the neck, sucking and nibbling some more while his hands roam everywhere on Harry’s body. He then feels when the emerald-eyed boy begins reciprocating. 

Harry’s hands are warm and rough – seeker hands. They thread through his long hair and massage his scalp, then move down his back, touching and caressing--wanting nothing more than to bring them closer together. 

Severus then kisses Harry hard. The boy gasps and he takes the opportunity to snake his tongue inside his mouth, caressing and dancing with Harry’s own. Once they stop both men are left panting for breath. They lock eyes and both are left swimming in the other. Severus then slithers one hand down Harry’s side, tickling the skin softly until he reaches his hole. 

A special cream appears on the bed and Severus’ slathers his fingers in it, coating two digits. He circles Harry’s hole while Harry looks up at Severus apprehensively. Severus gives him a reassuring kiss as he pushes in a finger. Harry releases a gasp, but it is only one of surprise, not pain. Severus slowly prepares him, wriggling and moving his finger in a circle. Next another digit joins in. He applies a scissoring motion, careful to take the task slowly and meticulously. 

Harry squirms then, the feeling of something inside him moving is weird and a bit painful, but not necessarily bad. He starts panting, more sweat accumulating on his forehead. 

Severus then adds a third finger and this time Harry does cry out at the pain. Severus looks up to see Harry’s eyebrows knitting together, his teeth clenched over rosebud lips as his eyes struggle to remain open. He takes the process a little slower, all the while assuring Harry that it will be okay by placing small kisses along his stomach and thighs. 

Harry relaxes a bit. Severus then starts pumping in his fingers inside Harry, looking for that particular spot he knows would make the boy cry out in pleasure. And he finds it.

Harry does release a low cry, more like a howl as his body thrashes a little from the indescribable pleasure shooting up his spine and pooling near his groin. Severus smirks wickedly, slowly taking his fingers out of Harry.

Harry just stares at him with a look akin to awe and thanks. Severus finds himself latching onto that smiling mouth, kissing hot and strong, stroking his tongue inside Harry’s mouth, willing the counterpart to join in the dance. They kiss for a while as Severus uses his free hand to cover his own pulsing arousal with the cream. 

He releases his mouth from Harry’s and starts trailing his lips down the emerald-eyed boy’s neck, reaching his pulse he begins to suck and nibble once again. He continues his trek downward, pausing to nibble and suck on the boy’s nipples, pulling at them and soothing them with kisses—pleasure mixed with pain.

Harry is left on the bed in nothing but a mushy state of pleasure and comfort, his eyes glazed over and darkened by the feelings churning within him. He could feel Severus’ tongue travel slowly downward, licking, nibbling, and sucking all the way. His skin flushes a deep red, making his already heated skin hotter.

Severus grabs his thick arousal, coated in cream, by the base and gently nudges it against Harry’s opening. He could see Harry grabbing onto the sheets, twisting and turning them as he tries to adjust to the new sensation of being filled with something thicker and bigger than his thin digits. Harry is openly panting now, drawing in breath after breath as he tried not to squirm or cry out as Severus pushed in deeper and slower.

‘Only a little bit more…’ thought Severus as he slammed the rest of his cock inside Harry, burying himself up to the hilt. Harry let out a shout in surprise. That last bit hurt, but soon the feeling started to numb away as Severus moved slowly in and out, never quite pulling all the way out. 

Severus was afraid that he had hurt Harry badly, but once he saw that the younger boy’s face was flushed once again with delight and not pain, he put his worry aside and concentrated on the healthy young body beneath him. He continued to pull out and push back in, creating a rhythm. He began with slow, sensual strokes, but then his own pleasure was overwhelming him as Harry kept clenching around his buried shaft, creating the most arousing sensations and he sped up.

He was slamming into Harry, vaguely noticing that the boy was slamming his own hips right back, trying to speed up their lovemaking and trying to reach that ecstasy-like sensation. Harry soon came with a drawn-out moan, Severus came soon after with a deep grunt.

**+++**

“Sir?” questioned Harry again. He had finished scrubbing the area where his potion had spilled and was even sure that he ad cleaned a few spots that had probably been there for years. He had stood up and noticed that Snape was standing stiffly behind him, his potion-stained hands clenched together tightly, the skin becoming paler.

Snape’s obsidian eyes were glazed over as if he was lost in a memory. Harry would have left without disturbing the man, but he knew he would be in even worse trouble if he had left without Snape’s permission.

Harry then faintly heard the man mumble something that sounded like his name and Harry was stunned. Snape had not heard him for the past minute and the emerald-eyed boy wanted to leave already and go back to Gryffindor Tower.

“Sir?” he asked again and reached out for the man, touching him lightly on the arm. Whatever trance the older man was in he was now broken out of it. 

Severus startled out of his fantasy by the very person starring in it. Despite playing his fantasy out fully Severus still conjured a glare at the boy. Normally he would feel ashamed for fantasizing about a young man, but when that young man happens to be Harry Potter, bane of his existence, then he figures it was a sort of poetic justice that he could dream and fantasize without an ounce of guilt.

Harry stepped back, a little stunned at being glared at so fiercely by Snape.

“What is it, Mr. Potter?” Severus bit out.

“Uh, I ..erm..” stumbled Harry. At a pointed glare from Snape he managed to state in an annoyed tone: “I finished cleaning.”

Severus ignored the cheeky response, preferring the wanton moaning to this cranky voice. He then glanced over to where Harry had been scrubbing and saw that the area was indeed clean and cleaner than any Cleaning Charm would have accomplished.

“So you have,” he silkily replied. Harry and Severus began a staring contest, that is, until Harry saw the other man’s eyes glazing over again.

Harry felt a little perturbed about this. “Sir?” he questioned, concern in his voice. That snapped Severus out of his reminiscing.

“Yes?”

Harry tried to ignore the voice in his head that told him to forget about Snape and get out of the room as quickly as he could, but instead he swallowed a deep breath of air and employed his Gryffindor courage. “Is everything alright, sir?” Harry asked politely, not wanting to incur the other man’s wrath.

Severus blinked stupidly for at Harry for a second, trying to wrap his mind around what the boy had said. “Yes I am. Now are you quite finished wasting my time?”

Harry scowled at the other man, but more at himself, annoyed for actually caring. Instead of saying anything he just gave Snape a nod.

“Very well,” began Severus, “ put the cleaning solution away and get out of my sight.”

Harry glared at the man briefly, yelling obscenities in his head, before turning around and doing as commanded. He then walked to the table and gathered up his robe, draping it on. He then chanced a glance back and saw Snape staring at him deeply. His brow creased in confusion, but he opted to just turn around and walk out of the room.

Severus stood there stiffly, watching the boy don his robe and leave. He unclenched his hands, which begged to roam through silky, black strands, lightly climbing up that smooth jaw.

Severus let out a dark scowl at the door and stalked back to his personal chambers.

He had a little problem to take care of.

End.


End file.
